Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of sinking essentially vertical bores, in particular large-hole bores, shafts or the like, the bore direction being pre-determined for a bore head or the like--rotatable by means of a set of bore rods--using a device which may be fixed with respect to the borehole wall after a bore section has been bored.
The object of the invention is to provide an advantageous method of sinking essentially vertically orientated bores of the type described above, by which relatively large boreholes, in particular above approximately 1.5 to 2 m, may be sunk with a good degree of verticality while operating with rotating bore rods.